


Through It All

by peroxideprince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guardian Angels, I'm Sorry, pls read this and talk to me about my ocs, this is just self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: According to Zirconian tradition, individuals were presented with guardian angels at the start of their fifteenth year. Mychal knew that. That part was okay. The problem was that Mychal’s angel was a newly-reincarnated person from Earth who happened to be kind of a dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my trash story!! there are a couple things i need to explain:  
> 1\. i got the prompt from the super cool prompt guy at [writing-prompt-s on tumblr](writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com) so shoutout to that blog.  
> 2\. so a lot of the world is or will be explained, but some things you need to know: the people are blue, they all use it/its pronouns because why would aliens have human gender roles, originally i had a pronoun talk but basically there are plenty of people mychal knows with angels from earth so it knows how he/him works and austin was briefed so he knows how it/its works, austin is from our time/this all is taking place in like 2017 i think, and uh i really like talking about the fictional world i created.  
> 3\. if you like this _please_ leave a comment so i'll know to continue. right now this is all i have because i want to see if people will read it. share it with your friends. tell your families.

“Hey there folks, my name is Austin and I’ll be your guardian angel this evening. And every other evening. Welcome to the Mychal et-Zakan show!” A pale winged being swooped down from the clouds and landed right next to Mychal, who was looking at the figure incredulously.

“You’re my guardian angel,” it said, attempting to process this information.

“Hell yeah- or heaven yeah, I guess?” The being looked confused before smiling again and continuing, “Yes, I am. My name is Austin Emerson. I’m from Earth.”

“So… you came here, from a planet millions of lightyears away, to watch over me.”

“Yes,” Austin said slowly. “I know that. You know what a guardian angel is, right?”

“Yes, I know,” Mychal snapped. “I know. I just expected someone-“

“Older? Wiser? Less human?” It nodded sheepishly. “Well, sorry, kid, but you’re stuck with me. This is my first time, by the way, so I’m not gonna be perfect right away. They gave me your profile though. I know all about ya. Happy birthday, by the way!”

“It’s not my birthday. That was fifteen years ago. Do you mean the start of my new year?”

Austin looked blankly at Mychal. “Sure.”

“Thank you. I’m an adult now,” it added with a bit of pride.

“Yay, you’re 15. On Earth you aren’t an adult until you’re 18.” Mychal was about to argue for the Zirconian way of life, but Austin cut it off. “Different cultures. Anyway, let’s blow this popsicle stand. That dude’s staring at me.” He pointed to an older angel who also appeared to be from Earth. The man was indeed glaring menacingly at Austin and appeared to be telling his ward to stay away from him.

“Oh, that’s Niko. I don’t like it anyway.” The two gently flapped their wings and left the courtyard. “What is a popsicle stand?”

\---------------------------------------

“Alright, so, here’s the dealio. Hey, that rhymed.” Austin and Mychal were walking through a large park located near Mychal’s (and Austin’s, now) house. “I’m your guardian angel, but like, when I was alive I was pretty shit at protecting anyone, so I don’t know how great I’ll be. How much of a troublemaker are you? What sort of shenanigans do you get up to? It said in your report that you’ve never been seriously injured, so that’s good.”

“Slow down,” Mychal insisted. “I usually stay out of trouble. Niko and its gang are the only ones in this neighborhood who get into trouble. Sometimes I’ll go into the forest without a companion.”

“Wow, serious rebel here.” Austin rolled his eyes. “That’s good though. I don’t have to work too hard. Hey, do you guys understand sarcasm?”

“Do- do we, as a species, understand sarcasm, is that what you’re asking?”

Austin just smirked and nodded. “That’s what I said.”

“Well, believe it or not, I can’t speak for all 10 billion Zirconians, but my culture does utilize sarcasm. Personally, I do not.”

“Yeah, we’re on… Kamal, is that right? And there’s, like, 200 countries?”

“Oh my god, you’re like a 3-year-old.”

“Okay, well, I’m sorry that my species hasn’t met other civilizations and that, in the day I had to prepare, I didn’t memorize the geography of Zirconia.” Austin stuck his tongue out at Mychal, who gasped and blushed.

“Do you… do you know what that gesture means?” It gave Austin a side-eye.

“Yeah, it means, like, screw you, like, you’re being dumb or whatever.”

“Maybe on Earth, but here, sticking your tongue out is an extremely lewd gesture that basically means you want to… have sexual intercourse with the recipient of the gesture.” His jaw dropped.

“Holy shit, oh my god, no, I don’t want to bang you, no, no, no.”

“Glad we cleared up that misunderstanding!” Mychal announced, face still dark purple. “Anyway,” it continued, “I… or, rather, we, live in the nation of Kamal, which is one of the most populous countries in the world with 1 billion citizens. To be specific, we live in the city of Dathasia, in the region of Berkin. The official language of Kamal is Kamalese, of course, but there are more than 15 unofficial languages. Around here, most people speak Kamalese, but those who don’t typically use Balian, which is the official language of Balia. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. It’s just like Earth. I’m from America, which is one of the most influential countries, and most people speak English, but you could hear Spanish, Arabic, French, all sorts of languages.” There was a brief silence. “What about slang?” Austin suggested.

“What about it?”

“You know, do you guys have slang and idioms and stuff?”

“Yes, of course we do.”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not fucking Einstein,” Austin snapped.

“Who is Einstein? No, never mind. Some slang terms used in Berkin are… delo and kelo. They both mean child- they rhyme with the word,” Mychal explained. “Delo is positive, used to describe a child you like. Kelo is negative and it’s used to indicate a bad or naughty child.”

“Bad and naughty children get sent to the kelo box to atone for their sins- oh! Do you know what a meme is?” Austin had a grin across his face.

“Does it have anything to do with the nonsense you just spouted?” Mychal asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Okay so, basically, extremely simplified, because the readers are going to hate us if we talk about memes for more than half a page, (“Wait, readers?”) a meme is when someone says something or like, takes a picture or draws an image or something, and people keep, like, using it in different context. And then it’s cool for about three days until corporations start using it and TV shows reference it, and it dies. You kinda have to be on the internet for a while to get it.”

“What the hell is the internet?”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY AUSTIN IS A MEMELORD IT'S HIS FAULT NOT MINE
> 
> like i said if you like it please leave kudos and/or a comment and i will love you forever.
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr: i'm [thingsthatfly](thingsthatfly.tumblr.com). give me prompts and stuff.
> 
> i love you byeeeee


End file.
